bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 13
The Start Of A Journey It's been a few days since I last saw Greg. We're pretty much upset since Brian left to do basic training. I just hope he made the best desicion. I was doing okay. I was not doing well in class for the pass few days. Usually, I made grades right around As and Bs (I'm a really smart person for a trouble-some teenager). But instead, I'm making grades around Ds and Fs. I heard Greg was doing all sorts of shit. I heard he's spraying insults about the Townies and drinking and smoking alot, but I believe those are rumors. But I should known was that was not the time for sorrow and saddness because what was about to happen will be something Greg and I will never forget. I was in the boys' dorm playing on the Xbox 360 till Ms. Danvers said on the intercom, "Clayton Mason, please come to the front office". What did I do now, I asked myself. When I got to the front office, there was a old man in a black suit waiting for me. On his belt, he had a desert egale and handcuffs. He has to be undercover, I assume. "Hello, Mr. Mason. I'm agent Henry Scott. FBI, we need to talk", he said. "I did no such thing. You can't prove anything", I said calmy. "It's not what you did", he said. "Then what?" I asked. "We just need to talk. Do you mind?", he said. "Sure, we'll talk. What's it about?", I said. "We can't talk here. I'll have to take you to the police station", he said. I then followed him to his car (FBI Buffalo) at the front gates. He then drove us to the police station in Bullworth Town. When we got inside the building, he lead me into the conference room. "Please, take a seat", he said. I then sat on the cough at the far end of the room. "Do you know why you're here?" he asked. "No", I said. "You already know about your mother's murder sometime at the begining of the year", he asked. "Yes, I knew for the past few months", I said. "Well, we found out that the same person that killed your mother also killed your father a few years back", he said. "Oh my god", I said. "We also believe that the same person is trying to get to you", he said. I then felt shock. "Do you want a fellow officer to keep an eye on you?" asked Henry. I then shock my head no. "We knew you would say no. Your friend Derek wanted me to hand you this", said Henry as he handed a colt .45 that said Clayton on the side. "It was your father's. Use it for defense, don't use it to rob banks and stores", he said. I then took it from him. Can't believe my dad named his pistol after me. Before I could leave, Henry said, "You know, your friends are also missing". I then looked at him and then I ran out of the building. I ran all the way back to my dorm room, with the pistol still in my hands, to see Greg in there. "What happened? Did you rob a bank?" asked Greg. "I have to leave", I said. "Where?" asked Greg. "To Carcer City", I said. "Why?" asked Greg. "My friends have been kidnapped. I need to save them", I said. Greg then looked at me wierdly. "Look, I found out that the same person who killed my mother also killed my father when I was eleven. An FBI agent named Henry Scott told me that and he also told me that my friends have been kidnapped. And now, I have to go", I said. "Wait, C-Money. I'm coming with you", said Greg. "No, it's too dangerous. You might get killed", I said. "I took out a mob leader by the name of Doug Manning. I can handle a gun", said Greg. "I have to go", I said. "Look Clayton, were best friends as well as Brian. Best friends watch each other's back. I know we haven't saw each other for the past few days, but that's because of Brian. But right now, I'm comming with you", said Greg. That was the first time he said my first name, but I didn't care right now. "Fine, but I promise you it ain't going to be easy", I said. "It's never easy", said Greg. We got our bags ready and we got ourselves a cab just when we got to the front gate. We entered the cab just to see the same cab driver I had rode with the last few times. "You again?" asked the cab driver. "Yes, me again. Now drive to the airport", I said. "Don't you ever want to go somewhere else other than the airport?" asked the cab driver. "Go now", I said. He then started driving. "Who the hell is Doug Manning anyway?", I asked Greg. "Just some guy in charge of the Sicilian Mafia. I think they were just left overs from the Leone family since their leader was killed in 2001", said Greg. "They're from Liberty City, right", I asked. "They were from Liberty City. Why do you ask?" said Greg. "I think my dad arrested their leader, Salvatore Leone, in 1999. They were smuggling drugs at the docks and my dad's unit killed alot of them", I said. "Doug Manning killed my dad when I was one. Then he used me for his dirty business and made me think that my father was a bounty hunter when he was actually a hitman", Greg said. "I'm so sorry", I said. "I still have my mom, but I sometimes wish my dad was still alive", said Greg. "Same here", I said. We didn't talk anymore till we got to the airport. Then we smuggled onto the next flight to Carcer City. During the flight, we didn't talk to each other. Greg was sound asleep, but I couldn't get to sleep at all. I had my friends on my mind. I couldn't take the fact that they have been kidnapped and now I'm worried if they will walk away unharm or they will have a bullet up their head. I was just about to fall asleep till the pilot said on the intercom, "Please put on your seatbelts. We will be in Carcer City in a few minutes". I then woke up Greg and told him to put on the seatbelt. We were about to land. I will find my friends and bring them back okay, I promised myself. Category:Blog posts